En el Amor y en la Guerra
by Graystone
Summary: Ella estaba entre las mejores dentro de la Orden, aun a pesar del hecho de saber que tendría una vida corta. Pero le daba igual. En el Amor y en la Guerra todo valía, más aún cuando ambas cosas llegaban a mezclarse.
1. Caradoc

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling y Warner Bros.

Este es un fic para Druida, como petición suya en el foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

**Pairing:** **Regulus Black/Dorcas Meadowes** (Con algo de **Caradoc Dearborn/Dorcas Meadowes**, pero es importante para la trama).

**Rating:** NC-17. Está historia tendrá lemmon y algo de lenguaje soez. Avisada queda la gente.

**Nota:** En esta historia voy a utilizar al personaje de Caradoc Dearborn. Poco se sabe de él salvo que fue asesinado por mortífagos y su cuerpo jamás fue encontrado. Según la página de Eldiccionario, Caradoc es una mujer, mientras que la Wiki de Harry Potter dice que es un hombre y la edición de "La Orden del Fénix" no lo esclarece. En mi historia Caradoc es un hombre, por si a alguien le choca.

* * *

**1**

**Caradoc**

—¿Quién es?

—Regulus Black.

—¿El hermano de Sirius? —preguntó. Evidentemente no se mostró sorprendida ante aquella revelación —. ¿Lo sabe él? —asintió a la primera pregunta y negó la segunda —. ¿Vuelves esta noche?

—Sí. Dumbledore quiere que vuelva esta noche. No sé por qué, no tiene nada de especial.

—Ya conoces a Dumbledore, es capaz de ver a través de cada persona. Si quiere que sigas espiándolo… Entonces es que tiene algo especial. Suerte esta noche, Dorcas.

—A ti también, Marlene.

La mujer se desapareció mientras que Dorcas Meadowes salió del callejón. Tenía que darse prisa si no quería llegar tarde a la reunión, o de lo contrario el Señor Tenebroso se enojaría mucho. Por suerte, llegó a tiempo.

La gran sala estaba repleta de mortífagos, muchos de ellos encapuchados o enmascarados, pero unos pocos con el rostro al descubierto. Dorcas paseó entre ellos sin el menor atisbo de temor. Llevaba muchos años entre aquella gente como espía de Dumbledore. Allí se sentía como pez en el agua.

De repente, vio a Regulus. Quiso acercarse a él, pero el Señor Tenebroso hizo acto de presencia. Como era habitual, todos los allí presentes se arrodillaron ante él. Y él comenzó con su habitual arenga acerca del transcurso de la guerra. No sólo aquella noche Dorcas tenía la misión de vigilar a Regulus Black, sino también la de recabar toda la información posible acerca de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus planes.

De repente, el Señor Tenebroso preguntó:

—¿Quiénes de entre todos vosotros serán voluntarios para esta misión?

—¡Yo me ofrezco, mi señor! —gritó Regulus.

—¿Alguien más?

—Mi señor, yo puedo hacer esta misión sólo. Conozco a mi hermano.

—He dicho… ¿Alguien más? —la voz del Lord Tenebroso sonó gélida y Regulus decidió no insistir.

Dorcas vio entonces su oportunidad.

—Yo me ofrezco voluntaria, mi señor.

El mago oscuro sonrió ante aquello.

—Ah, Dorcas… Claro que sí, tú serás perfecta para ayudar al joven Regulus en esta misión. Venid pues, os pondré al tanto.

Al rato, ambos, ella y Regulus, salían del edificio. Él la detuvo.

—Oye, no necesito tu ayuda así que prefiero ir por libre.

—Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Tan ansioso estás de un poco de reconocimiento, Black? Mortífagos mucho mejores que tú han fracasado en esta misión. ¿Qué te hace pensar que tú tendrás éxito dónde otros han caído?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que tú sí tendrás éxito?

—Yo llevo más tiempo en esto que tú. Eso es un hecho. Y creo que has visto la cara que ha puesto el Señor Tenebroso cuando te has ofrecido voluntario. No estaba pensando precisamente en alguien como tú para esto. Aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor se alegra de perderte de vista. Recuerda, mañana por la noche.

Y se desapareció como una gran nube negra. Minutos después estaba en el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y caminaba hacia el despacho de Dumbledore, donde recibía a los miembros de la Orden para dispensarles su siguiente misión o recibir la información oportuna.

De repente, alguien salió por la puerta.

—Caradoc —saludó ella.

—Dorcas, ¿vienes de una misión?

—Así es. ¿Y tú?

—Parto para una ahora mismo. ¿Qué tal si nos vemos luego?

Dorcas rio con ironía. Caradoc Dearborn era ¿su novio? No. Marlene decía más bien que era su maldición. Jamás habían formalizado relación alguna, pero siempre acababan en la misma cama. En aquella vida en la que tenían que vivir deprisa y morir jóvenes, no había tiempo para matrimonio o hijos, sino sólo para el sexo. Y el sexo siempre era un relajante antes o después de una misión suicida.

—Siempre. Te espero luego en tu casa. No tardes.

—No lo haré.

Pasó a su lado, dispuesto a irse.

—Caradoc —llamó ella. El joven se detuvo y la miró —. Ten cuidado.

Esa era la máxima dentro de aquel grupo. Los "ten cuidado", "no hagas ninguna locura", "vuelve, por favor" o "no te mueras hoy" estaban a la orden del día. No pasaba una ocasión sin que Dorcas viese a las parejas decirse su último adiós, sin que viese aquellos emotivos rencuentros y por supuesto sin que de vez en cuando alguien se consuma por la pena tras descubrir que la persona a la que ama ya no va a volver.

Intentando volver a la realidad, entró por fin en el despacho. El anciano profesor Dumbledore, aunque en aquel lugar no era ningún profesor pero para ella siempre lo sería, estaba detrás de su escritorio.

—Dorcas, me alegro de volver a verte. ¿Qué noticias me traes?

—El Señor Tenebroso ha vuelto a poner precio a tu cabeza, Albus. Regulus Black se ha ofrecido voluntario y yo con él.

—Lo sabía.

_¿Cómo se ha enterado? Siempre irá un paso por delante._

—Va a fracasar.

—No le subestimes, querida.

—Es un novato. Alguien de la Orden tendrá que matarlo.

—No será necesario. Si todo sale según lo planeado, ese chico estará destinado a hacer grandes cosas. Tú solamente tienes que guiarle.

—¿Guiarle? ¿Cómo?

—Hallarás la forma. Gracias, Dorcas. Puedes ir a ver al señor Dearborn.

Dorcas se ruborizó.

—¿No quiere saber noticias acerca del Señor Tenebroso?

—No hay nada que no sepa ya. Buenas noches, Dorcas.

—Buenas noches, Albus.

Minutos después, llegó al apartamento que Caradoc tenía en el centro de Londres. Se quitó la capa, se desanudó un poco la camisa y se dedicó a esperar, cosa que no tuvo que hacer demasiado, porque alguien la aprisionó por detrás, impidiéndola defenderse o liberarse.

—Te pillé —Caradoc la tenía fuertemente cogida.

—Yo también me alegro de verte…

—¿Qué es lo que me gusta? ¿Qué es lo que siempre quiero que me hagas nada más vernos?

Dorcas sabía a qué se refería. Una norma obligada dentro de la Orden era preguntar un secreto a cada miembro nada más verse, para así saber si era un mortífago infiltrado.

—Esto es lo que te gusta… —dijo ella. Caradoc liberó entonces uno de los brazos de la chica, el cual se deslizó por su costado hasta llegar a su entrepierna, ya de por si algo endurecida pero que empezó a masajear.

Caradoc la liberó entonces pero por poco tiempo, pues la cogió por la cintura y la subió a horcajadas, momento que ella aprovechó para rodear la cintura de él con sus piernas. Entonces, ambos cayeron sobre la cama.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si hubiese sido una mortífaga?

—Tal vez lo mismo que ahora, sólo que después la habría matado —y comenzó a besarla el cuello con fervor, provocando involuntarios jadeos a Dorcas, que había empezado a arquearse. La ropa comenzaba a ser un molesto estorbo. Mientras se desnudaban, él la miró —. Acabo de matar a un hombre —y sonrió.

Caradoc le gustaba, joder que si le gustaba. Parecía mentira que hubiese sido un Hufflepuff cualquiera en Hogwarts, pero ahora era uno de los mejores miembros de la Orden, y aunque Dumbledore le pidiese muchas veces que no lo hiciese, él no lo podía evitar. Caradoc era un asesino. A sus espaldas cargaba con el mayor número de muertes que cualquier otro miembro de la Orden o Auror del Ministerio. Muchos lo odiaban por eso.

_Idiotas_, pensó ella. Caradoc era todo fuego y lujuria. Era impetuoso y de un apetito sexual casi voraz. Era joven, como muchos de ellos, y hacia mucho tiempo que había quedado claro que él quería vivir. Ante todo quería vivir y no preocuparse por nimiedades. Él no tenía tiempo para sentar la cabeza antes de que se la cortasen o algo por el estilo.

Al rato, ambos estaban sobre la cama, desnudos y tapados solamente por una sábana blanca. Miraban al techo.

—¿Quién era?

—¿Quién?

—El mortífago que has matado.

—Barkley. Uno de los fuertes. Supongo que a nadie le habrá sentado bien.

—Cada vez que matas a alguno te expones a que Él quiera tu cabeza.

—Lo sé… pero no puedo evitarlo. Disfruto con esto. Sé que algún día moriré, así que me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo al Infierno antes de que lo consigan.

Dorcas lo miró un momento. Sí, algún día moriría. Y ella también lo haría. Todos morirían. Sus cabezas hacía tiempo que tenían precio, pero aun así Dorcas tenía miedo a morir, cosa que Caradoc parecía no temer. Sabía que cualquier día moriría y, cuando ese día llegase, le haría frente.

No, Dorcas no amaba a Caradoc. En la Orden del Fénix muchos no tenían tiempo de amar. Y aunque el sexo con Caradoc era magnífico y nunca lo rehuía, sólo era una vía de escape. Jamás había pensado en él como su futuro marido o el padre de sus hijos.

Más tarde se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó él.

Dorcas rodó los ojos. A Caradoc a veces le entraba la manía de comportarse como si de un novio se tratase.

—A una misión.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Sí. Pero no una misión de Dumbledore.

—Oh, entiendo. Muy bien —. Y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama, con las manos apoyadas detrás de la cabeza y mostrando una total indiferencia. Dorcas se levantó ya vestida y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación —. Ten cuidado.


	2. Pelear y seguir peleando

**2**

**Pelear y seguir peleando**

Dorcas llegó a la hora estipulada. El callejón estaba prácticamente a oscuras, pero pudo vislumbrar perfectamente a la persona que estaba esperándola pacientemente. Regulus Black era alto, con el pelo negro largo que le llegaba casi a los hombros. Mostraba una mirada altanera propia de su familia y que demostraba su alta cuna.

Dorcas lo veía y no podía evitar pensar en Sirius, pues ambos se parecían mucho. Pero además pensaba en sus años en Hogwarts. Dorcas y Regulus fueron al mismo año y, para más inri, a la misma Casa. Sí, Dorcas fue una Slytherin, pero sobretodo una Slytherin atípica. No seguía los convencionalismos de su Casa ni desde luego tenía en mente unirse al Señor Tenebroso cuando dejase el colegio. No, Dorcas no era una de esas fanáticas que odiaban a los hijos de muggles ni ensalzaba la pureza de sangre. Simplemente quería ser una chica normal, pero sus compañeros de Casa jamás le perdonaron sus ideas y muchos ni siquiera la hablaban, caso de Regulus.

—Buenas noches.

—Meadowes —saludó él despectivamente. Era evidente que no tenía ganas de realizar esa misión con ella.

—Vamos, tenemos que ponernos en marcha.

—Escucha, Meadowes, vamos a hacer lo que yo diga, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro? Te recuerdo que el Señor Tenebroso me puso a mí al mando.

—Sí, pero yo soy más veterana que tú, Black —pensó que refiriéndose a él por su apellido lograría imponerse un poco —. Si dejase esta misión en tus manos probablemente morirías al dejar este callejón. Te lo diré así: o haces lo que te digo o me encargaré personalmente de buscar a un nuevo compañero —Regulus no dijo nada. Con buscar a otro compañero probablemente se referiría a que lo mataría si no le obedecía —. Bien. Sígueme. Sólo una cosa, no digas nada.

Se encontraban en el Callejón Diagon. Dorcas caminaba delante de Regulus, quien la seguía. Llegaron a una pequeña taberna aledaña y entraron. Caminaron hasta una mesa que había apartada. El hombre que los vio llegar se sobresaltó.

—¡Dorcas! Ya te dije que no he hecho nada, ¿por qué no me dejas en paz?

—Tranquilo, Mundungus, sólo quiero hablar contigo. Relájate. Este es amigo mío, Regulus Black. Regulus Black, te presente a Mundungus Fletcher.

—Sé quién es. Mantiene contacto con algunos mortífagos.

—El caso es que necesito hablar contigo, Mundungus. Necesito algo de información.

—¿Qué clase de información?

—Eres un experto en seguir a la gente. Necesito que me digas a dónde suele ir estos días Albus Dumbledore.

—¿Dumbledore? Ese es muy escurridizo. Ya no le sigo. Pronto volverá a Hogwarts, así que si quieres puedo decirte algo.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Qué hace?

—Eso te va a costar dinero, Dorcas —Mundungus no soltaba prenda así como así. Dorcas soltó un par de galeones sobre la mesa —. Perfecto. Suele estar por el Ministerio, en el Wizengamot. Ya sabes que es miembro. Otras veces va aquí y allá, pero siempre le pierdo la pista. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Vais a matarle?

—Nadie ha dicho de matar a nadie, Mundungus —dijo Dorcas.

—Ya… No soy los primeros mortífagos que vienen a saber a dónde va Dumbledore. Pronto volverá a Hogwarts y estará bien protegido. Pero es una locura lo que queréis hacer.

—Tú no sabes nada… Dumbledore no es invencible —saltó Regulus. Dorcas lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Dumbledore es Dumbledore, chico. Venció al mago Grindelwald en uno de los duelos más épicos que se hayan visto en este mundo. No es un mago corriente, eso desde luego.

—Gracias por la información, Mundungus. Aquí tienes otro galeón, tómate algo a mi salud.

Mundungus cogió rápidamente la moneda mientras Dorcas y Regulus salían de la taberna. Una vez fuera, ella se volvió y le propinó una torta al joven.

—¿A qué viene eso? —preguntó él, enojado.

—Te he dicho que no hablases. Aquí mando yo, ¿de acuerdo? —Regulus asintió —. Tenemos que ser rápidos, o de lo contrario será demasiado tarde y Dumbledore volverá a Hogwarts. Vete, hemos terminado por hoy.

Regulus desapareció al instante mientras ella volvía al callejón donde habían quedado. Se apoyó contra la pared y esperó.

—¿Cómo ha ido? —Marlene McKinnon apareció a su lado.

—Sigue siendo tan impetuoso como en el colegio, en eso no ha cambiado. En fin, seguiré dando palos de ciego voluntariamente hasta que tengamos que librarnos de él. Aunque no sé para qué lo quiere Dumbledore. Por cierto, vamos a tener que vigilar a ese Fletcher. ¿Se lo comunicas a Dumbledore?

—Descuida. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer? Yo ya he terminado la ronda.

—A lo mejor podría ir a ver a…

—¿Caradoc? Lo siento, cielo, está en una misión.

Dorcas disimuló malamente su rabia.

—Bueno, ¿te apetece venir a mi casa? Sacaré el whisky de fuego.

Marlene la siguió. Minutos después, las dos ya estaban sentadas en el sofá de la casa de Dorcas. Cada una tenía un vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y charlaban animadamente.

—¿Cómo es ese Regulus? Lo único que recuerdo de él era que jugaba de buscador en el equipo de quidditch de Slytherin.

—Era… un creído. Se enorgullecía de estar en Slytherin porque toda su familia lo había estado. Bueno, toda no. Recuerda a Sirius. Creo que eso incluso ensalzaba su chulería y le hacía considerarse más importante que su hermano. Además, siempre decía que en cuanto saliese del colegio se uniría a Quien-Tú-Sabes. No sé… Siempre se juntaba con una pandilla: Snape, Mulciber, Avery… Todos eran iguales. Yo los tenía ya fichados.

—Ah, sí. Los recuerdo. Se decía que hacían magia oscura.

—Nunca se probó. Y yo al menos no llegué a ver nada, pero es cierto que había sospechas. Supongo que con Dumbledore vigilándoles bien no se atrevían a hacer nada. Pero en cuanto acabó séptimo, todos se largaron.

—Si, para unírsele a él. Dime, ¿por qué te uniste a Dumbledore?

—Porque… odiaba a esos chicos, ¿sabes? Siempre estaban presumiendo de lo que harían como servidores del Señor Tenebroso y yo no deseaba otra cosa que desbaratar sus planes. Y creo que un día Dumbledore me leyó el pensamiento, porque me habló de la Orden y me invitó a unirme a ella. ¿Y tú?

Marlene se quedó mirando el fuego. En verdad Dorcas no sabía mucho de ella. Había sido una Ravenclaw durante su etapa en Hogwarts y sobretodo una gran alumna, aunque siempre un poco a la sombra de Lily Potter, aunque prefecta, eso no se lo negaba nadie. Ahora simplemente sabía que estaba casada con un compañero de curso, Charles McKinnon.

—Me enrolé por amor. ¿Te lo puedes creer?

—Pero Charles no es miembro de la Orden —aunque Charles sabía de las actividades de su esposa, prefería no tomar partido de ellas, aunque siempre estaba muy preocupado por ella.

—No, no estoy hablando de Charles. Gideon Prewett.

—Oh… entiendo —Gideon, junto con su hermano Fabian Prewett, habían sido miembros de la Orden, pero a ambos los habían asesinado, aunque un buen número de mortífagos fueron necesarios para acabar con ellos —. No tenía ni idea.

—Yo acababa de entrar en la Orden. Gideon me hablaba maravillas de ella, así que decidí entrar. Sin embargo, al poco tiempo, lo asesinaron. Sentí morir, la verdad. Conocía a Gideon desde Hogwarts y empezamos a salir juntos. Cuando murió casi quise que me llevasen a mi también, pero Dumbledore me apoyó mucho. Me dijo que no era necesario que siguiese en la Orden pero le dije que no. Que lucharía día tras día para vengar la muerte de Gideon. Y así lo hago. Luego conocí a Charles, pero esa es otra historia.

Dorcas asintió mientras miraba como el fuego de la chimenea crepitaba. Tantas muertes, tantas pérdidas… Acababa de llegar a la Orden cuando a Gideon y Fabian les faltaba poco para morir. El poco tiempo que los conoció jamás había visto a dos hombres con tanta vivacidad. En cierto modo hasta aprendió de ellos a apreciar la vida cada minuto que pasaba. Pero ahora ya no estaban. Sus muertes no habían hecho que se viniese abajo, sino que, como Marlene, prefirió seguir luchando aun a costa de saber que cualquier día podría llegar a morir.

Era una guerra, una estúpida, cruel y cruenta guerra que lo único que conseguía era sacar lo bueno y lo peor de cada uno. Pensó en Caradoc y en como disfrutaba matando, pero también en las veces en que se preocupaba por ella. Pensó en Lily y James, que luchaban cada día de su vida pero que esperaban formar una familia pronto ¿Qué clase de personas creaban una familia en medio de una crisis? Pensó en Marlene, que había sido una estudiante modelo y ahora luchaba para vengar a su amor perdido ¿Acaso aquello nunca terminaría? ¿Acaso nunca nadie se levantaría y diría basta? Vivirían así hasta que exhalasen su último aliento.

Y ella no tenía a nadie. Sus padres hacía tiempo que habían muerto y no sentía amor por Caradoc, sólo deseo. ¿Era así como debía ser? ¿Debería luchar siempre para ayudar a derrotar al Mal? ¿Cómo decía Dumbledore? "Es importante pelear, y pelear de nuevo, y seguir peleando, porque sólo así el mal será mantenido a raya, pero nunca erradicado del todo".

Sin querer se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Marlene reparó en ello y la abrazó.

—Esto no durará para siempre, ¿sabes? Algún día todo acabará. No sé si llegaremos a verlo, pero sé que todo acabará.


	3. El Ministerio

**3**

**El Ministerio**

Días después, Dorcas y Regulus se encontraban cerca de la entrada del Ministerio. Dumbledore había decidido que atacasen ya, todo para que el Señor Tenebroso no tuviese sospechas. Por suerte, Regulus estaba ansioso por cumplir con la misión, de modo que no era capaz de ver que aquella incursión en el Ministerio era un suicidio. Pero Dumbledore volvería a Hogwarts en dos días, tenían que hacer algo.

—Muy bien, ¿cómo lo hacemos?

—Entraremos a través de las chimeneas. Hay cientos magos y brujas entrando por ellas. Podremos pasar desapercibidos. Además, tú eres nuevo entre las filas mortífagas y yo siempre me he mantenido al margen. Después simplemente tendremos que cercar a Dumbledore. Siempre está por el Wizengamot, en lo más profundo del Ministerio. Vamos, en marcha.

Utilizaron la chimenea del piso en el que se encontraban. Dorcas observaba a Regulus de reojo, que parecía plenamente convencido de poder cumplir con el plan, pero toda la misión en sí era una soberana estupidez. Altas llamas color esmeralda se elevaron ante ellos tras echar Regulus los polvos Flu. Dorcas entró la primera:

—¡El Ministerio de Magia!

Entró y tras el breve viaje salió al gran Atrio del Ministerio. Regulus salió detrás de ella. Los dos se habían vestido con atuendos típicos para pasar desapercibidos. Regulus con un traje y una elegante túnica, mientras que ella vestía un elegante traje con falda. Caminaron entre la marabunta de gente, identificando a todos los aurores que había allí. Dumbledore ya le había asegurado que los dos iban a estar esa mañana y tenían órdenes expresas de no atacar. No les resultó nada difícil llegar hasta los ascensores.

Minutos después salían al pasillo donde se encontraban los tribunales del Wizengamot y el Departamento de Misterios.

—No hay nadie —dijo Regulus.

—Aún es pronto. Los jueces aún no han llegado. Dumbledore siempre está en la sala seis. Vayamos allí, él siempre llega pronto.

Ambos entraron en el tribunal. Las altas gradas estaban vacías. Ambos se aplicaron hechizos desilusionadores y esperaron. Dorcas ya había estado allí una vez, tomando declaración cuando todo el mundo pensaba que era una mortífaga (y de hecho así lo seguía pensando la gente), pero Dumbledore sabía muy bien que sólo era miembro de la Orden del Fénix, así que se encargó de que no la condenasen.

Como Dorcas había dicho, Dumbledore apareció primero en el tribunal. Nada más llegar al centro se detuvo y sonrió de manera enigmática.

—Por fin han venido. Empezaba a pensar que Lord Voldemort se estaba cansando de mandar a sus partidarios para matarme.

Regulus deshizo su hechizo desilusionador y lo apuntó con la varita.

—¡No se atreva a pronunciar su nombre en vano! ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición asesina voló hasta donde hace un instante estaba Dumbledore, produciendo un gran boquete en el suelo. El anciano apareció de repente al lado del mortífago.

—Regulus, en verdad sabía que te unirías a él, pero me supuso una gran decepción recibir la noticia. Aún estás a tiempo de dejarlo. Yo puedo protegerte —Regulus bufó y agitó la varita de nuevo. El fuerte hechizo golpeó en una especie de escudo invisible conjurado por el mago, de modo que no le hizo nada —. Estoy seguro de que Voldemort te ha prometido grandes cosas, Regulus, pero estás en un error.

—¡No pronuncie su nombre en vano!

Una fuerte explosión hizo volar parte de las gradas, pero ambos magos habían desaparecido. Dorcas se quitó el hechizo y sacó su varita. Ante todo, Dumbledore le había dicho que atacase junto a Regulus. Consideraba imposible que tanto él como ella pudiesen hacerle algo, por lo que le ordenó ser lo más realista posible. El anciano apareció a nivel del suelo, al lado de las gradas.

—¡_Avada Kedavra_! —gritó Dorcas, pero el anciano consiguió esquivar la maldición. De repente, varios bancos de las gradas volaban por la sala, invocados por Regulus, y se estrellaban contra el suelo, pero Dumbledore destruía todos aquellos que se le acercaban.

Por supuesto, el enorme estruendo que estaban formando llamó la atención de los aurores. Dorcas ya había sido advertida por Dumbledore de que los aurores no los atacarían en un principio, pero que sí lo harían una vez empezase la pelea con Dumbledore. Tanto Dorcas como Regulus se transformaron en grandes columnas de humo negro y sobrevolaron la sala, esquivando los hechizos y maldiciones de los aurores hasta salir al pasillo. Dumbledore también había salido y entraba en el Departamento de Misterios. Una vez entraron los dos, la puerta de entrada se cerró y los dos volvieron a sus formas humanas.

—Deberíamos irnos, todos los aurores se nos echarán encima —propuso Dorcas.

—Ni hablar, le tenemos encerrado —apuntó a la puerta y la cerró mágicamente —. Esta es la única salida.

Dorcas sabía perfectamente que no podría convencerle, así que siguió fingiendo hasta que no le quedase más remedio que matar a Regulus. Inspeccionaron el Departamento sin encontrar a Dumbledore hasta que, debido a que aquel lugar era un laberinto, ambos se separaron. Tras un rato que le pareció eterno llegó hasta una enorme sala con estanterías muy altas llenas de esferas plateadas relucientes. De repente, oyó voces. Por detrás de una estantería vio como Regulus apuntaba a Dumbledore, que se encontraba tirado en el suelo, indefenso.

—Muy bien, ya me tienes donde querías. ¿De verdad deseas hace esto?

—Por supuesto que sí. En cuanto usted muera a mí me colmarán de gloria. Tan sólo tengo que decir la maldición y lo habré conseguido todo.

—Tienes un alma pura, Regulus, ¿de verdad quieres quebrantarla matando a una persona?

—¿Está a punto de morir y se preocupa por mi alma? Como si usted no hubiese matado a alguien alguna vez.

—En verdad no lo sé. Es una duda que siempre me rondará en la cabeza. Nunca sabré si la maté o no.

—Probablemente lo hizo, pero usted quiere hacerse creer que no. ¿Quiere saber una cosa? Sí la mato. Fue culpa suya que muriese… Pero aquí sigue.

—Entonces, ¿a qué estás esperando? Mátame entonces si es lo que quieres.

—¡Por supuesto que voy a hacerlo!

—Déjame preguntarte algo… Si vas a matarme… ¿Por qué no lo has hecho ya? Tienes grandes cosas que hacer, Regulus. Y matar a un anciano indefenso no entra en esos planes.

En el rostro de Regulus se vislumbró la duda. Dorcas también se lo preguntaba. ¿Por qué no lo mataba? ¿Por qué Dumbledore había caído aparentemente derrotado y estaba esperando a ser asesinado? Tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo ya. Apuntó a la estantería y un hechizo explosivo hizo estallar las cientos de esferas, provocando una fuerte humareda. Dorcas corrió hasta Regulus y lo tomó por el brazo.

—¡Vámonos, los aurores han encontrado la manera de entrar!

—¡Estaba a punto de matarlo!

—¡A estas alturas ya habrá huido! ¡Corre si no quieres que te maten! ¡Los mortífagos tienen permiso para utilizar maldiciones imperdonables!

Corrieron entre la humareda plateada, pisando cristales rotos y trozos de madera astillada. Por suerte, los aurores habían conseguido entrar en el departamento. Aparecían tras las puertas y los neutralizaban, pero Regulus llegó a matar a unos cuantos. Milagrosamente consiguieron llegar hasta el Atrio, pero en vez de tomar las chimeneas fueron a la entrada de invitados, por donde subieron hasta la calle. Los aurores también salieron a la calle, pero consiguieron despistarles tras entrar en un callejón.

Y justo cuando un grupo de aurores se acercaba, Regulus cogió a Dorcas por los hombros y la empujó contra la pared, protegiéndola con su cuerpo antes de besarla. Los aurores pasaron de largo y Regulus se separó.

—¿A qué ha venido eso? —preguntó ella.

—Quería despistar a esos aurores. Creo yo que no sospecharían de dos personas besándose.

—Bien pensado… Pero que no vuelva a pasar. ¿Por qué no lo has matado?

—Me interrumpió esa explosión y tu repentina llegada. Si no lo habría matado.

—Estamos hablando de Dumbledore. Aprovecharía el momento. Lo que me gustaría saber es cómo lograrías neutralizarlo. Es un mago muy poderoso.

—Eso prefiero guardármelo. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Todavía tenemos un día. Podríamos intentar detenerlo en su viaje a Hogwarts. Por el momento nos veremos mañana. Descansa.

Regulus desapareció. Dorcas, furiosa, se dirigió al cuartel de la Orden. Una vez allí caminó, casi corrió, hasta el despacho de Dumbledore y abrió la puerta de una patada. El anciano estaba recibiendo en ese momento a Lily y James Potter.

—Dorcas… Me alegro de ver que has escapado. Lily, James, hablaremos luego. Lo que tengo que hablar con Dorcas es importante.

Lily y James salieron tras despedirse de Dorcas. Cuando cerraron la puerta, esta no esperó a que Dumbledore hablase.

—¿Ese era su plan? ¿Acaso quería que Regulus lo matase? ¿Cómo consiguió neutralizarlo? ¡Y han muerto aurores, maldita sea!

—En las guerras siempre muere gente, Dorcas.

—¡¿Incluso si usted lo planea!? Sabía que podía morir gente y aun así decidió seguir con el plan. Decidió sacrificar vidas humanas a cambio de qué, ¿de intentar convencerle a él para que sea un buen hombre?

—Siempre me ha encantado tu forma de pensar, Dorcas. Yo más que nadie siento la muerte de esas personas, pero tenía que convencerle. Tal vez habría ocurrido si no hubieses intervenido.

—Oh, vaya, perdone que le haya salvado la vida —dijo irónicamente.

—Agradezco tu intervención, por supuesto, pero todo era un plan. Regulus no me neutralizó y por supuesto yo iba a impedir que me matase. Pero supongo que a usted le pudo la angustia.

Dorcas se relajó. Todo aquello era demasiado, pero se lamentó en verdad de haber intervenido. Por un momento, cuando estaba tras la estantería, dejó de pensar en Dumbledore como el mejor mago de todos los tiempos y lo vio simplemente como un anciano indefenso.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Tienes una última oportunidad. Me interceptaréis en mi camino de vuelta a Hogwarts. Sabes que no me gusta viajar por Red Flu. Iré en escoba.

—Está bien, llevaremos a cabo todo lo posible. ¿Qué querrá hacer con él?

—Eso es asunto mío, Dorcas. Tú limítate a cumplir con tu parte del plan.

Dorcas asintió. Se dispuso a salir hasta que se detuvo para preguntarle algo.

—¿Quién era? ¿La persona a la que cree que mató?

Dumbledore se quedó mirándola fijamente. Ya no había en el atisbo alguno de anciano apacible y acogedor, sino que parecía ser un viejo frío y distante.

—A mi hermana Ariana. Se vio envuelta en un duelo entre yo, mi hermano y otro mago, por una discusión que tuvimos los tres durante nuestra juventud. Ariana entró para apaciguar los ánimos, quería impedir una masacre, pero una maldición asesina la golpeó de lleno y se llevó su vida.

—No fue usted, no utiliza maldiciones asesinas.

—Desde esa noche no las utilizo, Dorcas. Así me lo prometí. Con el fragor del duelo no supe si fue culpa mía… Y sigo sin saberlo.

Dorcas lo miró un instante hasta que finalmente habló.

—No fue usted. Le veré mañana. Adiós, profesor.


	4. Godric's Hollow

**4**

**Godric's Hollow**

Era noche cerrada y ambos volaban sobre sendas escobas, inspeccionando el cielo. Bueno, más bien era Regulus quien realizaba esa labor, pues Dorcas se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos.

Todavía faltaba un mes para que empezase oficialmente el curso escolar, pero Dumbledore gustaba de viajar un mes antes para prepararlo todo, en el sentido de proteger bien la escuela. No es que temiese un ataque del Señor Tenebroso a la escuela, pero siempre era mejor prevenir que curar.

Y por supuesto se sentía abrumada por los acontecimientos recientes. Además, todos en la Orden parecían estar bastante nerviosos, ya que Lily y James pronto serían padres, y ellos ya tenían bastante con estar entre los magos y brujas más buscados por los mortífagos como para tener que defender a una criatura indefensa.

Llevaban horas siguiendo la pista a Dumbledore. Le habían visto volar varias veces por la zona, pero no conseguían alcanzarlo. De repente, se dio cuenta de algo:

—¡Este no es el camino a Hogwarts!

—¡¿Qué?! —corría un fuerte viento y costaba hacerse entender.

—¡Que este no es el camino a Hogwarts! —no reconocía para nada aquella zona.

Entonces, Dumbledore volvió a aparecer cerca de ellos, montado en su escoba. Su túnica azul marino ondeaba con el viento.

—¡No importa, ahí lo tenemos! ¡Vamos! —gritó Regulus.

Dorcas quiso gritar que no lo hiciera. Luchar en el cielo era harto complicado, no sólo porque había que gobernar la escoba con soltura, sino porque también era difícil apuntar a un blanco en continuo movimiento. Si para colmo ese blanco era Dumbledore, entonces la suerte del duelo estaba en contra de Regulus. Pero este demostró al menos volar con soltura, pues se puso a la altura del anciano. Sacó su varita y pronunció la maldición asesina. Un rayo verde voló hacia el anciano, quien en vez de esquivarlo apuntó con su varita y un rayo dorado salió disparado de la punta, golpeando el rayo verde y produciendo una gran y fuerte explosión. Por lo visto, Dumbledore no estaba en situación de negociar con el mortífago.

Dorcas voló hasta ellos, pero Dumbledore demostró tener prisa, porque con un amplio movimiento de su varita, como una perfecta esfera, conjuró grandes llamas que volaron alrededor de Regulus y ella, formando una esfera de fuego que los aprisionó. Dumbledore ya le había advertido que no flaquearía a la hora de enfrentarse a ella, pero aquello a Dorcas le pareció demasiado. Con un movimiento de su varita abrió un boquete entre las llamas y salió junto a Regulus. La gran esfera acabó por consumirse. Dumbledore, ya alejado, había comenzado a descender sobre un pueblo que Dorcas reconoció enseguida porque ya había estado allí: Godric's Hollow, hogar de los Potter.

Al rato, ambos aterrizaron en la desierta plaza del pueblo. La sombra de Dumbledore se perdió al final de una amplia calle, de modo que lo siguieron. Como Dorcas se imaginaba, el anciano llegó a la casa de los Potter.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Regulus.

—No lo sé. Quédate por aquí, vigila el perímetro. Yo lo seguiré. No voy a aventurarme a matarlo, simplemente quiero ver qué hace.

Regulus asintió. Se había acostumbrado a no discutir las órdenes de Dorcas, así que se alejó de ella mientras esta caminaba hasta la casa de los Potter. En cuanto vio que Regulus no podía verla, llamó a la puerta. James Potter la abrió. Parecía visiblemente preocupado, pero se alegró de verla.

—Albus dijo que vendrías. Pasa.

—¿Te ocurre algo?

—Lily está de parto.

Accedieron al salón. En la chimenea crepitaba un cálido fuego. En la estancia estaba Dumbledore, que acababa de quitarse la capa. También estaban Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, miembros de la Orden y que la saludaron.

—¿Y nuestro amigo? —preguntó el anciano director.

—Lo he dejado patrullando el pueblo. Estará entretenido durante un tiempo —Dumbledore asintió.

De repente llegó un fuerte grito desde las escaleras de arriba. James, que había subido antes, bajó corriendo.

—Venid, deprisa.

Todos subieron corriendo. En la habitación principal estaba Lily, tumbada sobre la cama y apoyada sobre unas mantas. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor y las piernas abiertas. Parecía que el bebé no iba a esperar más.

—El doctor no ha llegado todavía y no sé que hacer. Jamás he ayudado a dar a luz a alguien —dijo James, desesperado.

Dumbledore miró a Dorcas, que comprendió enseguida.

—Por suerte para vosotros, yo sí. Necesito toallas secas y limpias y un balde con agua templada. Rápido.

Se quitó la capa y se situó delante de Lily, tomándole las rodillas. Dumbledore conjuró todo lo que Dorcas había pedido. Esta mojó una pequeña toalla en agua y se la pasó a James.

—Humedécele la frente. Lily, cariño, todo va a salir bien. Respira. Toma aire tres veces y después suéltalo. Todo va a salir bien —Lily obedeció mientras James le humedecía la frente. Dorcas pudo ver que el bebé ya estaba en camino. Pudo vislumbrar una coronilla. Armándose de valor pidió a Lily que empujase. La cabeza del bebé ya comenzaba a salir —. Muy bien Lily, muy bien. Lo estás haciendo genial. Vamos, un último esfuerzo. Black, prepara las toallas, ¡rápido!

El mago así lo hizo mientras Dorcas ya sujetaba al bebé. Tras la cabeza llegaron los hombros, después el torso y los brazos y finalmente las piernas. El niño, porque era un niño, parecía sano. Dorcas lo depositó sobre una de las toallas, cortó el cordón umbilical y lo empezó a lavar hasta que, ya completamente limpio, lo envolvió en la toalla y se lo dio a Lily.

—Es un… Es un niño —dijo James entrecortadamente.

—Harry... —musitó Lily mientras acariciaba la frente de su hijo. El bebé no paraba de llorar.

—Enhorabuena —alcanzó a decir Dorcas mientras grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Dumbledore posó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Sé que debes estar muy nerviosa, pero necesito hablar contigo.

Dorcas se enjugó las lágrimas y salió fuera mientras la pareja contemplaba alegrada a su primogénito. Los tres magos, amigos de James, bajaron al salón, pero Dumbledore instó a Dorcas a seguirla a una pequeña habitación preparada para ser el cuarto de un niño. El anciano estuvo callado durante un rato, ensimismado con el pequeño móvil de escobas voladoras que había sobre la cuna. De vez en cuando le daba pequeños toquecitos.

—Ha sido maravilloso lo que has hecho, Dorcas. Confío en que ese niño crezca sano y fuerte. Seguro que Lily querrá que seas la madrina del niño. Pero ahora nos apremian otros asuntos. Primero, deberás volver con Regulus Black. Yo me uniré más tarde, para que no resulte sospechoso y me enfrentaré a vosotros. En cuanto a ese niño…

—¿Qué le ocurre?

—Está en peligro. Ha nacido marcado por una profecía que le concierne tanto a él como a Voldemort. O al menos confío en que Voldemort interprete que el bebé de la profecía es el niño que acaba de nacer en la otra habitación.

—¿Cómo sabe él que hay una profecía que lo inmiscuye a él y a ese niño?

—Porque un partidario suyo escuchó cómo se pronunciaba. Por eso está advertido y por eso estoy seguro de que vendrá a por él.

—¿Quiere que haga algo?

—Simplemente, vigila bien cuando estés entre las filas mortífagas. Y ahora, vámonos.

Los dos se despidieron de todos y abandonaron la casa.

—Regulus podría vernos, ¿no cree que debería ir sólo? No, tengo un plan. De momento, el señor Black está a punto de aparecer… ahora.

Dorcas sintió una gran fuerza que la empujaba contra una pared de piedra. Aturdida miró a Dumbledore, que la apuntaba con su varita. Al final de la calle, Regulus corría hacia ellos, varita en ristre. Por un momento no entendió que estaba pasando, hasta que comprendió que Regulus había aparecido.

—Ahora no tiene escapatoria, Dumbledore. Y no se moleste en sus habladurías. Vamos a luchar y vamos a hacerlo ya.

—Oh, desde luego que no tengo intención. Verá, señor Black, voy a ser sincero. Usted no puede derrotarme. Puede intentarlo, pero no lo va a lograr. Por supuesto, no lo mataré.

—Claro que no, porque antes lo mataré yo ¡_Bombarda_!

El hechizo explosivo golpeó en un árbol, el cual estalló en miles de astillas. Dumbledore agitó la varita en el aire y Dorcas sintió como abandonaba Godric's Hollow. De repente se encontraban en medio de un bosque. Agitó de nuevo la varita y largas cuerdas de fuego se agitaron a su alrededor.

Regulus se movía dando pequeños saltos para esquivar los látigos de fuego de Dumbledore, pero empezó a cansarse, porque uno golpeó en su pierna y lo hizo caer. Dorcas consideró que ya se había recuperado del aturdimiento y que tenía que actuar ya si no quería que Regulus sospechase algo. Se levantó y apuntó con su varita a Dumbledore. Conjuró enorme llamas que rodearon al director, pero este se deshizo de ellas con un movimiento de su varita que invocó una fuerte ráfaga de viento.

Regulus agitó la varita y miles de hojas volaron en torno al director, con pinta de ser afiladas. Pero Dumbledore nuevamente se deshizo de esa amenaza quemando todas las hojas. Provocó entonces una fuerte explosión que derribó tanto a Regulus como a Dorcas.

—Es inútil, no pueden derrotarme. Ahora, si no les importa, me marcharé. Estoy seguro de que Lord Voldemort entenderá su fracaso. Agradezcan con no haya miembros de la Orden aquí para asesinarlos. Buenas noches.

Desapareció entre los árboles que habían sido arrancados por la explosión que había provocado. Se imaginaba que Regulus lo perseguiría, pero estaba tumbado en el suelo, quieto. Dorcas corrió hasta él y se arrodilló para ver cómo un tronco pequeño y astillado le había herido en el costado.

—¡Eh! ¡Vuelva! —Dumbledore decidió volver. Entonces comprendió lo que acababa de pasar —. ¿No dijo que no iba a matarlo?

Entonces el anciano invocó una camilla y transportó a Regulus. Caminaron por entre los árboles hasta que salieron a un claro y Dorcas descubrió que estaban en Hogwarts. Minutos después llegaron a la Enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey se dedicó a curar a Regulus. Por precaución, Dumbledore lo aturdió.

Al rato, ambos, Dumbledore y Dorcas, caminaban por los oscuros pasillos. Dorcas se sintió aliviada por un momento al pasear por aquel lugar.

—Había olvidado lo poderosa que eres en los duelos. Y el señor Black también tiene habilidades.

—En cuanto despierte lo devolveré al bosque y le diré que usted nos aturdió. Y que ya está en Hogwarts, así que no podremos hacer nada.

—Todo está saliendo como lo había planeado.

—¿Qué ha planeado?

El anciano sonrió enigmáticamente en la oscuridad.

—Ese chico está destinado a hacer algo grande. Usted siga a su lado, Dorcas. Ya lo verá —Dorcas simplemente asintió. Estaba demasiado cansada como para querer saber de qué iba ese plan —. ¿Quieres saber algo sobre Harry?

—¿Quién?

—Harry Potter, el hijo de Lily y James.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Se detuvieron en un puente para observar el paisaje.

—Necesito que me digas en todo momento qué hace Voldemort y sobretodo si tiene pensado atacar a ese niño.

—De acuerdo. Director, tengo que preguntarle algo. ¿Qué pasaría si él atacase al niño? ¿Ocurriría algo fuera de lo normal?

Dumbledore la miró un momento, como si ella le hubiese leído la mente.

—Es un niño. Sólo un niño. No merece la muerte.

—Es un niño del que se ha hecho una profecía que lo involucra con el Señor Tenebroso. Que él quiera atacarlo, matarlo… Sólo me dice que ese niño es fundamental para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso. Dígamelo, ¿qué pasará si él quiere matarlo?

—Una profecía que concierne a Voldemort y a un niño que podría derrotarlo ha sido pronunciada. No sé qué pasará si llega el momento de que él quiera matar al niño, pero las profecías, y esa una materia que he estudiado mucho, siempre, siempre se cumplen.


	5. Muerte

**5**

**Muerte**

Regulus se despertó al fin en medio del claro de aquel bosque. Dorcas estaba a su lado, esperando pacientemente.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —preguntó él mientras se frotaba la frente, como tratando de mitigar el dolor de su cabeza.

—Dumbledore nos aturdió. Me he despertado hace una hora.

—¿Y ha huido? ¿Podemos seguirlo?

—Me temo que no. He inspeccionado la zona. Esto es el Bosque Prohibido. Dumbledore ya debe estar en Hogwarts.

Regulus no dijo nada. En su cara podía vislumbrarse la decepción.

—Será mejor que demos por terminada la misión. Y por fracasada. Yo… mejor me voy ya.

—Sí… tienes razón.

Al rato, ambos se desaparecieron. Dorcas no tenía ni idea de a dónde iba Regulus, pero ella volvió a su casa. Cuando llegó vio que Caradoc estaba en su cama, profundamente dormido. Lo despertó. Antes incluso de que pudiesen articular palabra, los dos estaban desnudos sobre la cama y hacían el amor apasionadamente. Al rato, Dorcas estaba abrazada al firme torso de Caradoc.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Caradoc la miró y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Llevábamos tiempo sin vernos y te echaba de menos. ¿Tú me echabas de menos, no?

¿Lo hacía? No estaba segura. Los últimos días habían sido una auténtica locura y no había tenido tiempo de pensar en nada más. Sólo recordaba algunos fragmentos dispersos, pero le sorprendió recordar con toda nitidez el beso que Regulus le había dado. Pero había sido solamente un beso para dar esquinazo a los aurores, Regulus en realidad no quería besarla. Pero el beso… Había puesto todo su empeño, toda su energía en besarla y se había afanado en ello. Regulus besaba muy bien. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que era un mortífago y de que su relación era imposible. ¿Pero por qué pensaba en tener una relación con Regulus? Ni siquiera sentía algo por él.

—¿Dorcas?

Caradoc la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Intentó arreglar la situación, porque llevaba tiempo callada. Pero Dorcas, desafortunadamente, no era de las que se callaban las cosas.

—No lo sé… No sé si te he echado de menos.

Para Caradoc aquello fue como una bofetada en la cara.

—¿Qué? ¿No me has echado de menos?

—Oye, estos últimos días para mí han sido muy duros, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Me estás diciendo que tú no te has preocupado por mí?

—Pero bueno, ¿qué te pasa? ¿De repente adoptas el papel de novio preocupado? Tú y yo no somos nada, Caradoc. Tú siempre sales de misiones, sin importarte una mierda tu vida y asesinas a sangre fría. ¿Por qué ahora de repente tengo que estar hablando contigo de lo mucho que te he echado de menos? No, no te echado de menos, ¿vale? Estaba ahí fuera arriesgando mi propia piel.

—¿Es por ese tío? Tanto tiempo junto a él habrá hecho mella en ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Dorcas hacía tremendos esfuerzos por no estallar. Caradoc estaba actuando como el típico novio celoso. ¿Pero por qué era así? Ni siquiera habían dado el paso y ser novios.

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Tú eres así, vas calentando a los tíos y luego los dejas tirados.

—Lárgate —ordenó ella —. Fuera.

Caradoc se levantó y se vistió.

—Como quieras, de todos modos no tenía ganas de seguir aquí. Me marcho a una misión.

Se marchó dando un portazo y Dorcas rompió a llorar. ¿Era verdad lo que Caradoc decía? ¿Era una chica fácil? Nunca había tenido una relación seria, lo máximo sus encuentros sexuales con Caradoc, pero siempre le pareció que él no quería nada más. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? ¿Acaso el hecho de vivir en guerra, sabiendo que cualquier día podrían morir, había hecho que quisiese replantearse la vida, estar con alguien y formar una familia? Se enjugó las lágrimas y se vistió. Sin saber por qué, salió de casa y se apareció en una calle de Londres. Se acercó hasta una casa y llamó a la puerta.

Regulus apareció tras ella.

—Dorcas, qué… sorpresa. ¿Ocurre algo?

—¿Puedo pasar?

—Claro, por supuesto. Adelante. Trae, dame tu capa. La colgaré aquí. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Un poco de hidromiel, por favor.

La acompañó hasta un gran salón donde se acomodó en un mullido sillón que parecía muy antiguo. Al rato, un elfo doméstico apareció con una bandeja de plata y dos vasos.

—El amo Regulus tiene una invitada —dijo el elfo.

—Este es Kreacher, el elfo doméstico de la familia. Lleva aquí muchos años y para mí es un gran amigo. Gracias, Kreacher. Puedes retirarte.

El elfo se inclinó y después se marchó.

—No hablas de tu elfo como un criado, sino como un viejo amigo —apuntó Dorcas. La actitud de los magos hacia los elfos domésticos, más aún en aquellos tiempos de guerra y aún más en el caso de los mortífagos.

—Kreacher cuida de mí desde que era un bebé. Mi madre nunca fue lo que se dice una madre cariñosa y acogedora, más bien era altiva y despreocupada. Kreacher era quien me cuidaba, me cambiaba los pañales y me cantaba nanas. Con el tiempo jugaba conmigo y acabamos por hacernos amigos.

—Entiendo. Eso es muy noble por tu parte.

—Sé a lo que te refieres.

Siguieron bebiendo en silencio. En la chimenea, un fuego crepitaba.

—¿Vives sólo? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. Mis padres murieron durante mi último año en Hogwarts, así que me legaron toda la fortuna familiar. Aunque no dispongo mucho de ella. Vivo aquí, en la vieja mansión familiar y Kreacher es mi único compañero.

Dorcas sabía a qué se refería Regulus con lo de que no disponía mucho de su fortuna. Las guerras no se financiaban solas, y el Señor Tenebroso necesitaba de todo el dinero disponible. Claro que mucho se podía conseguir a golpe de varita, pero existían grupos, codiciosos grupos poderosos ante cualquier magia y que sólo cedían ante el oro: gigantes, mercenarios a los que les movía más la riqueza que la lealtad… Con todos los mortífagos que seguían al Señor Tenebroso, muchas fortunas estaban a su disposición: la de los Malfoy, los Lestrange, los Rosier… Y los Black, por supuesto, una de las más suculentas. Dorcas no tenía dinero, eso ya se lo había hecho saber al Señor Tenebroso hacía tiempo, pero su falta de fortuna la suplía con un "servicio excelente".

—Debe ser duro vivir sólo, bueno, casi sólo.

—No estoy sólo. Tengo a mi familia en los mortífagos. Vosotros me habéis acogido. Me siento bien allí.

Dorcas no dijo nada. No pudo evitar pensar en las palabras de Dumbledore acerca de que Regulus tenía grandes cosas que hacer. ¿Acaso no pasaría más tiempo con los mortífagos? ¿Cómo podía dejar algo en lo que anhelaba estar?

—Ven, te enseñaré mi casa.

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place era realmente grande. Había muchas salas y habitaciones, pero Regulus se demoró sólo en unas cuantas, como por ejemplo en una habitación donde había un enorme tapiz con el árbol genealógico de los Black. Dorcas no pudo evitar ver que algunos nombres estaban borrados.

—¿Por qué estos están quemados?

—Mi madre los quemó. Son miembros díscolos, aquellos que no han seguido los dictados de la familia y han preferido abrazar causas innobles.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Sí, tienes razón: traidores, sangre sucias…

—Qué raro… No eres como en el colegio, Dorcas Meadowes. Nunca compartías los ideales de Slytherin. ¿Por qué ahora sí?

—Supongo que la realidad me ha abierto los ojos.

Mentira, pero eso era algo que no iba a contarle a Regulus. Todos aquellas teorías, todos esos ideales de odio a los muggles, a los nacidos de muggles, a la defensa de la pureza de sangre… A Dorcas le entraban arcadas cada vez que salía el tema, pero procuró mantener la compostura ante Regulus.

—Bueno, ¿qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó él.

—Oh, sólo una discusión con alguien. Creí que podía contar con él, pero me ha demostrado que es como los demás. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

—Bueno… aquí me tienes.

Volvieron al salón y hablaron durante lo que parecieron horas. El hidromiel dio paso al whisky de fuego, el cual notó Dorcas como se le subía a la cabeza. De repente, el alcohol hacía que viese todo de distinta forma. Regulus era distinto. Se fijó en su pelo, largo, sedoso y reluciente. Tenía las facciones de la cara bien marcadas y la piel fina y tersa. Sus ojos eran grises, pero despedían mucha fuerza. Y sus labios… eran finos y carnosos.

Lentamente se fue acercando a él, cosa que al parecer no rechazó, pues también se fue aproximando a ella. Ya lo había besado una vez ¿por qué no otra? Aquella vez había puesto todo su afán y había sido un beso muy bueno. ¿Sería ahora mejor? Finalmente así lo hizo. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que no se dio cuenta, a causa del embotamiento producido por el whisky de fuego, de quien dio el primer paso. No obstante, tras el beso llegó el forcejeo y sus manos rastreaban el cuerpo del otro, desabrochando camisas o bajando pantalones. Al instante, los dos estaban desnudos sobre el sofá. Se miraron un momento antes de pasar por fin a la acción. Él se puso encima de ella y comenzó a besarla.

No era como Caradoc, eso desde luego. Mientras uno era todo pasión y fuego, Regulus era calmado y cariñoso. Cubrió todo su cuerpo besos y caricias mientras sus manos rozaban a su vez distintas partes de su anatomía. Merlín, aquello era… increíble.

A la mañana siguiente despertó, no sabía cómo, en una gran cama, envuelta en sábanas y edredones blancos. Regulus estaba a su lado, profundamente dormido. Se abrazó a él e intentó dormir, pero era imposible. Alguien acababa de llegar a la casa, pues oyó el sonido de apariciones.

—¿Regulus? ¡Regulus!

_Avery_, pensó ella. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Por suerte, Regulus se despertó al instante. Se puso un sencillo pantalón negro de pijama y salió fuera. Dejó la puerta entreabierta. Avery estaba ya en el pasillo y no estaba sólo, pues oyó más voces.

—¿Qué ocurre, Avery?

—Venimos de matanza… Adivina quién. ¿Estás con alguien?

—No es asunto tuyo. Ilumíname, ¿quieres?—dijo él irónicamente. Era evidente que no le sorprendía que Avery hubiese matado a alguien. Probablemente sería una familia muggle o algo así. Pero por el fervor que el mortífago estaba demostrando, Dorcas sabía que era algo grande. ¿Pero quién? Por un momento no pudo evitar pensar en Caradoc, que había salido a una misión. Pero por favor, estábamos hablando de Caradoc Dearborn. Avery no era un rival digno de él, aunque un grupo de mortífagos era una amenaza.

—McKinnon —dijo Avery, triunfalmente.

Dorcas se tapó la boca para ahogar un grito. ¿Marlene? ¿Muerta? Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una misión.

—¿Estaba de misión? —preguntó Regulus.

—Estaba en su casa, con su familia. Los hemos matado a todos.

Dolorosas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Marlene, Charles, los niños… Los habían matado a todos. Era propio de ellos, era su estilo. No matar al objetivo principal, de paso matarlos a todos. Incluso a los niños. Especialmente a los niños. Sintió la rabia crecer en su interior. Quería salir de allí, quería matar a todos esos mortífagos, vengar la muerte de Marlene, la de Charles y las de sus hijos. Quería vengar todas las muertes que llevaban arrastrando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Pero sabía que si lo hacía lo echaría todo a perder. No, debía mantenerse calmada.

—Buen trabajo. Ahora, si no os importa, yo también tengo una misión. Buenos días, caballeros.

Los mortífagos se marcharon y Regulus volvió a la habitación, pero Dorcas ya se estaba vistiendo. Se había enjugado las lágrimas para no parecer sospechosa.

—¿Qué te pasa? Parece que has visto a un fantasma. ¿Estás bien? En fin, lo has oído. Los McKinnon han muerto. Increíble, ¿eh?

Hizo un esfuerzo titánico por no gritar, sacar su varita y matarlo. Pero no, simplemente asintió mientras sonreía, aunque aquella sonrisa le dolió en el alma.

—Tengo que irme. Adiós…

Salió corriendo de allí, haciendo caso omiso de las súplicas de Regulus por quedarse. Pero era tarde, porque cuando salió de la casa se había desaparecido. Llegó hasta el cuartel de la Orden, donde todos estaban enterados de la terrible noticia. Pero faltaba alguien.

—Lily, ¿dónde está Caradoc?

—Aún no ha vuelto de su misión. No sabemos dónde está.

De misión, claro que sí. Eso le había dicho antes de marcharse ayer. Estaría bien, sin duda. Sin embargo, recordó unas palabras dichas hace unos minutos.

_Buen trabajo. Ahora, si no os importa, yo también tengo una misión. Buenos días, caballeros._

Regulus también salía de misión, pero el pensamiento sonó absurdo en la mente de Dorcas. Muchos salían de misión, no quería decir que Regulus hubiese salido expresamente a cazar a Caradoc. ¿O sí? Un temor creció en su interior. Probablemente no fuese nada pero, tras la noticia de la muerte de Marlene, se temía algo peor.

Salió corriendo de allí y se desapareció nada más salir de la casa. Se apareció en un callejón. No sabía por qué se había aparecido allí, pero tenía la corazonada de que Caradoc estaba cerca. Así era, porque de repente lo vio al final del callejón. Sonrió y corrió hasta él, llamándolo. Él la miró extrañado, pero también sonrió y corrió hacia ella.

Entonces, todo ocurrió muy deprisa, porque de repente oyó el sonido de apariciones. Tres figuras negras encapuchadas aparecieron al final del callejón, detrás de Caradoc. Él también las oyó llegar, porque se dio la vuelta. Sacó su varita, pero uno de los mortífagos, porque eran mortífagos, lo desarmó. Entonces, Caradoc volvió la vista a Dorcas y la miró. Y en su mirada vio Dorcas que para él ya había llegado el momento, que sabía que iba a morir. Entonces alcanzó a decir algo que aunque ella no logró oír, sí que entendió a la perfección.

_Te quiero._

De pronto, un rayo de luz salió disparado del mortífago que había en el centro y golpeó a Caradoc en la espalda. Lo siguiente fue horrible para Dorcas, pues en vez de que Caradoc cayese al suelo, muerto, el callejón se iluminó con una luz cegadora y una onda expansiva creció desde el lugar del impacto de la maldición, expandiéndose y arrasando todo a su paso, llevándose vestimentas, piel, carne y hueso. La maldición hizo estallar a Caradoc en miles de pedazos.


	6. El guardapelo

**6**

**El guardapelo**

Sólo hubo funeral por los McKinnon y a él asistió toda la Orden, aunque algunos, como Dorcas, tuvieron que arreglárselas para no ser vistos, ya que podría haber mortífagos espiando.

Y para Caradoc no hubo nada porque Dorcas no era capaz de contar lo sucedido. Porque creía saber quién lo había matado y porque quería cobrarse su venganza. Y también porque no había nada que enterrar. El cuerpo de Caradoc se había volatilizado en un santiamén, reducido a unas pocas cenizas. La horrible visión de lo sucedido había hecho tanta mella en la mujer que no era capaz de explicarlo.

Por ello, cuando todos ya se empezaron a preguntar dónde estaba Caradoc, ella no dijo nada. No hasta que averiguase si Regulus había tenido algo que ver. Por eso Dumbledore no pudo sacarle nada en claro después del entierro.

—Dorcas, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Caradoc?

—Hace una semana, en mi casa. Después se marchó porque habíamos tenido una discusión.

—¿Eso es todo? —ella asintió —. Entiendo. Si tienes algo que contarme, puedes hacerlo. Mientras tanto, seguimos buscándolo, pero no hemos encontrado nada en el lugar en el que supuestamente desapareció.

—Gracias por todo, Albus.

Se marchó de allí y volvió a su casa. Necesitaba un tiempo para estar sola y meditar. ¿Había sido Regulus? Desde aquel día había reproducido la escena un millón de veces en su cabeza. Incluso le había pedido a Dumbledore utilizar su pensadero, aunque sin revelarle el por qué, para ver mejor lo ocurrido, pero era siempre lo mismo, tres mortífagos encapuchados, uno desarmaba a Caradoc y otro lo hacía estallar. Pero nunca era capaz de verle la cara a alguno de los mortífagos.

Y luego estaba lo que Caradoc le había dicho antes de morir. Que la quería. Dos palabras, sólo dos palabras, pero habían bastado para devastarla por completo. Lo peor de todo era que ella no lo quería. Lo apreciaba y agradecía todos los buenos momentos que había pasado junto a él, pero no sentía el mismo amor que, al parecer, él sentía por ella. Y eso hacía que se sintiese fatal, que gritase de dolor por las noches y llorase hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, porque le parecía un verdadero insulto a la memoria de Caradoc.

Y luego estaba Marlene, a la que iba a echar mucho de menos. Llevaba días sin verla a causa de las misiones con Regulus, pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza que fuera a perderla así, de improviso, asesinada junto a su familia por los mortífagos.

Era esta guerra. Esta estúpida y cruel guerra la que estaba haciendo que perdiese a las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo. ¿Y por qué ella no moría? ¿Por qué tenía que ver cómo su entorno era asesinado vilmente? ¿Estaba condenada a llorar la pérdida de todos ellos?

Se enjugó las lágrimas por enésima vez y se dijo a sí misma que no tenía que llorar. Recordó lo que le contó Marlene acerca de la muerte de Gideon, y de como decidió luchar para vengar su muerte. Y también recordó a Caradoc, que no temía a nada. Pues ella sería igual, aunque tomase las mismas decisiones que ellos dos y por tanto esas decisiones supondrían su muerte, estaba dispuesta a morir por obtener su venganza. Y por el momento sabía por dónde empezar.

Sin embargo, algo hizo que se pusiese en alerta. Su antebrazo izquierdo había empezado a arder. Se subió la manga de la túnica y contempló como la Marca Tenebrosa que tenía tatuada no dejaba de palpitar. Sí, a Dorcas la habían marcado en cuanto entró como espía de Dumbledore entre las filas mortífagas. El Señor Tenebroso marcaba a todos sus nuevos acólitos, y Dorcas no podía ser menos. Negarse significaba poco menos que la muerte. Por ello ahora llevaba una especie de tatuaje hecho con magia negra que nunca jamás, como le aseguró Dumbledore, podría quitarse. Era un pequeño precio que tuvo que pagar.

Por ello se desapareció. Daba igual que tuviese que pensar en su destino, pues la Marca lo haría por ella. Era una de sus propiedades, pues en cuanto Él la tocase, quienes fuesen invocados se aparecerían donde Él quisiese. Con esa marca estaban ligados de por vida al Señor Tenebroso. Enseguida apareció, para su sorpresa, delante del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Así pues entró en la casa. Nada más hacerlo, vio a Regulus en el vestíbulo de entrada. Parecía alerta, pero se alegró de verla. Dorcas, por su parte, trató de atisbar en su mirada algo que delatase que fue él quien mató a Caradoc. Aunque pensándolo bien, Regulus no tenía ni idea de que hubiese una conexión entre ella y Caradoc, o si acaso la vio el día que lo mataron.

—¿Ocurre algo? Me ha llamado.

—Nos ha llamado a los dos. Está en el salón. Vamos.

Los dos accedieron a la estancia. El Señor Tenebroso estaba sentado en una de las butacas. En cuanto los vio aparecer, ellos se arrodillaron y esperaron. Siempre era así. Los mortífagos tenían que arrodillarse y esperar a que su señor les diese la oportunidad de levantarse. No tuvieron que esperar mucho.

—Levantaos.

Kreacher entró con una bandeja que contenía tres copas y una botella de vino de Elfo.

—Para el Señor Tenebroso. Kreacher está eternamente complacido de servirlo.

El Lord esbozó una mueca de disgusto que el elfo doméstico interpretó como una llamada de atención para marcharse. Una vez solos, el mago oscuro les explicó a qué había venido.

—Os he llamado porque os necesito para una misión. Habéis funcionado muy bien juntos en el asunto de Dumbledore a pesar de vuestro soberano fracaso. Aun así, demostrasteis empeño. Por ello, quiero encomendaros una misión a cada uno. Regulus, de ti únicamente necesito a tu elfo doméstico, ya que me lo ofreciste al pedirlo yo hace una semana —Regulus asintió —. Dorcas, creo que conocías a los Potter.

Dorcas se puso en estado de alerta. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? ¿Acaso sospechaba que era una espía de Dumbledore?

—Los conocí en Hogwarts. Pero ya no mantengo contacto con ellos para nada. Son miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

—Eso ya lo sé —dijo seriamente —. Sería muy desafortunado para ti si descubro que has mantenido contacto con ellos. No, sólo necesito saber cómo eran.

—Pues… al principio se odiaban, pero luego acabaron juntos. Tampoco es que mantuviese mucho contacto con ellos. Tengo entendido que han tenido un hijo recientemente.

No pudo evitar percatarse de la expresión de alerta que apareció en su rostro.

—Sí, eso he oído. Bien… eso es todo. Regulus, tu elfo. Tráemelo. Quiero estar a solas con él.

Regulus obedeció. Estuvieron aproximadamente una hora hasta que el Señor Tenebroso salió de la estancia y se marchó sin decir nada. Regulus entró en la habitación pero no vio rastro de Kreacher. Preocupado, lo llamó:

—¿Kreacher?

El elfo doméstico apareció al instante ante él. Parecía tremendamente agotado e incluso se derrumbó nada más llegar, como si el hecho de aparecerse le costase una barbarida

—A-amo…

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Él… Él ha…

—No, no digas nada. Lo que te haya hecho el Señor Tenebroso no me incumbe. Descansa.

Se marchó de la estancia dejando solos a Dorcas y a Kreacher. Ella se arrodilló y ayudó al elfo a sentarse en el sofá.

—Gracias… Es usted muy amable.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

El elfo la miró inquisitivamente.

—A Keracher no se le permite decir nada. Kreacher no traicionará una orden de su amo.

—Él te ha ordenado no decirle nada a él. ¿Qué pasa con los demás? —el Señor Tenebroso hacía algo con un elfo doméstico. Por estúpido que sonase, necesitaba saberlo.

—Hemos… hemos ido a una cueva. La cueva tenía un pequeño islote. Y el islote un pequeño recipiente sobre un pedestal. El Señor Tenebroso me obligó a beber una horrible poción que había en el recipiente. Era horrible, pero yo bebía y bebía, por temor a él, mientras revivía mis peores recuerdos… Y cuando la poción terminó, el Señor Tenebroso depositó un pequeño objeto atado a una cadena dentro del recipiente. Después, rellenó el recipiente con esa horrible poción y se marchó.

—¿Y te dejó allí? —el elfo asintió —. ¿Por qué?

—Kreacher no lo sabe.

—¿Y cómo has vuelto?

—Kreacher es un elfo doméstico. La magia de los elfos domésticos es muy distinta a la de los magos, de propiedades diferentes. No necesitamos de varitas, para empezar, y debemos obedecer todas las órdenes que nuestros amos nos hagan, incluso las que a simple vista no se pueden realizar.

—¿Cómo que volvieses aquí? ¿Qué problema había?

—Kreacher le dijo al Señor Tenebroso que Kreacher no podría salir de allí. Pero el amo Regulus llamó a Kreacher y este obedeció.

Dorcas meditó por un momento. Era evidente que el Señor Tenebroso quería esconder algo, eso ya se lo había dicho Kreacher. Pero, ¿para qué quería al elfo? ¿Necesitaba a un conejillo de Indias? ¿Acaso no pensó que el elfo podría escapar de esa cueva? Dorcas no sabía mucho acerca de la magia de los elfos, pero tenía entendido que era muy poderosa.

—¿Por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque Kreacher es un elfo, y los elfos vivimos mucho tiempo esclavizados. Kreacher ha tenido y tiene una gran familia a la que servir, pero conoce a ese hombre, a ese Lord Tenebroso. Y Kreacher sabe que los elfos no están a salvo con él.

—Kreacher —Regulus entró en el salón. Era evidente que lo había escuchado todo.

—Amo…

—¿Puedes llevarnos hasta allí?

Tanto Dorcas como el elfo se sorprendieron, pero Kreacher asintió. Al rato, los tres aparecieron frente a una pared de piedra.

—Hay que hacer un sacrificio para poder entrar —dijo Kreacher.

Regulus sabía muy bien de que iba la cosa. Se hizo un corte en la mano con su varita y pasó la herida por la pared. La roca comenzó a resquebrajarse y acabó por derrumbarse, dejándoles pasar. Tras eso accedieron a una enorme cueva con un lago y un islote en el centro. Cogieron una pequeña barca y llegaron hasta el islote. Allí había un pedestal con un recipiente en el que relucía una poción verdosa.

—Hay que beberla —dijo Kreacher.

Regulus invocó una copa y comenzó a beber. A la cuarta vez comenzó a tener arcadas y a llorar, suplicando, pero Dorcas no sabía a qué se refería. Finalmente se tomó la última copa y ya no quedó poción. Entonces miraron en el interior de la vasija. Dentro había lo que parecía ser un guardapelo. Dorcas lo cogió y lo estudió detenidamente. Era de forma octogonal y en el centro tenía una serpiente con forma de serpiente, muy similar a…

—Slytherin —alcanzó a decir.

—Agua… —suplicó Regulus. Al parecer la poción le había dado una sed brutal, y por más que Dorcas invocase agua, esta desaparecía en cuanto Regulus la rozaba con sus labios. Finalmente, no le quedó más remedio que cogerla del lago.

—¡No! ¡No cojas agua del lago! —gritó Kreacher. Pero era demasiado tarde, pues un montó de brazos comenzaron a salir del agua.

—¡Kreacher, sácanos de aquí! —pidió Dorcas. El elfo no se hizo de rogar y se los llevó a los tres.

Nada más llegar, fue a por agua para su amo mientras Dorcas asimilaba lo que acababa de ver. Cientos, quizás miles de cadáveres que se movían. Inferis, sin duda alguna. ¿De dónde habría sacada el Señor Tenebroso semejante cantidad de cadáveres? Borrando aquella horrible imagen de su cerebro, concentró sus pensamientos en el guardapelo que aún tenía en la mano. Se lo habían llevado. Se había llevado algo del Señor Tenebroso.

Kreacher regresó con el agua y se la dio a su amo, que se recuperó. Entonces este miró el guardapelo.

—Kreacher, ¿por qué es tan importante esa cosa? ¿Para qué lo quiere el Señor Tenebroso? Dímelo.

La orden hizo efecto en el elfo, y al parecer el Señor Tenebroso le había confiado en que consistía, pensando que no podría abandonar la cueva.

—El Señor Tenebroso le dijo a Kreacher que el guardapelo guarda una parte de su alma, una porción que él consiguió arrancar de su interior y que ahora guarda aquí, para protegerla.

El rostro de Regulus se ensombreció.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Dorcas.

—Nada… No es nada. Tenemos que… devolverlo. El Señor Tenebroso no puede sospechar nada.

Se levantó y se acercó hasta una vitrina donde depositó el guardapelo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es? ¡Dímelo!

Regulus se volvió.

—No es nada, ¿vale? Sólo es una joya del Señor Tenebroso que al parecer quiere guardar bien.

—¿Desde cuando él se preocupa por cosas materiales? No, esto es algo grande. Dímelo… por favor —y con esto le acarició la mejilla.

Regulus la miró. Era evidente que no se daría por vencida.

—Es un horrocrux.

—¿Un qué?

—Un horrocrux. Evidentemente nunca aprendiste eso en la escuela, pero mi padre era un experto en magia oscura. Un horrocrux es un recipiente capaz de albergar una parte del alma de una persona. Naturalmente para semejante magia se necesita haber echo una acto verdaderamente atroz, un acto capaz de contener un pedazo del alma en un objeto.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Un asesinato. Matar desagaja el alma. Así que supongo que el alma del Señor Tenebroso estará hecha jirones.

—De acuerdo, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

—¿Disculpa? No vamos a hacer nada. Es evidente que el Señor Tenebroso guarda una parte de su alma para tener una salvaguarda en caso de que lo derroten. No vamos a hacer nada. Simplemente devolveremos el guardapelo. Fin del asunto. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? Eres una mortífaga… ¿No? —Ella dudó un momento, tan sólo un momento hasta que fue demasiado tarde —. Lo sabía, tú eras la mujer que estaba detrás de él. Pude verte, pero me resistía a aceptarlo

—Así que es verdad… lo mataste.

—¿A tu novio? ¿Dearborn? No, simplemente lo desarme.

—Mientes…

—Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero te he descubierto. ¿Quién eres? Una espía de Dumbledore, seguro. Con razón no pudimos derrotarlo.

—Como si hubieras podido, estúpido. Sí, lo has descubierto. Soy espía de Dumbledore. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Me delatarás a tu señor? ¿O me matarás?

—Tal vez haga eso —y sacó su varita.

—Pero tú me quieres —soltó ella de repente.

Regulus se quedó petrificado. Ni siquiera sabía por qué le había dicho eso. ¿Acaso él la quería? Se habían acostado, y los besos de Regulus parecían los de una persona enamorada.

—No digas estupideces. ¿Últimas palabras antes de que acabe conmigo?

—Sí, ¿podrías vivir con la idea de saber que estoy muerta? ¿Que no podrás vivir sin mí?

Había dado en el blanco y no sabía cómo, pero era evidente que Regulus había dudado. Bajó entonces su varita e incluso la dejó caer al suelo. Se arrodilló, derrotado.

—No… no puedo hacerlo. Siento algo por ti, es verdad. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, pero nunca me atreví a hacer algo. Habría sido mi ruina.

Era evidente que Regulus prefería mantener su estatus a conseguir a su amor verdadero. Pero en fin, tampoco se lo iba a reprochar. Se arrodilló ante él y lo besó. ¿Acaso lo quería? Era cierto que sentía algo por él, algo más que lo que sentía por Caradoc. ¿Era eso amor? Incluso sentía que decía la verdad acerca de que no había matado a Caradoc, aunque tuviese algo que ver. Pero por alguna razón, no podía culparlo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con ese guardapelo? —preguntó Dorcas.

Regulus la miró de nuevo, enojado.

—Te he dicho que no vamos a hacer nada. Aunque sienta algo por ti, no traicionaré al Señor Tenebroso. Tienes suerte de que no vaya hasta él y se lo cuente todo. Te lo advierto, no te inmiscuyas en esto.

* * *

_Nos acercamos al final! Ante todo quiero agradecer todos los reviews que me enviáis, me encantan y son geniales porque me dais vuestra opinión. Muchísimas gracias. Especialmente a Venetrix y a Druida, por su apunte acerca de la familia Black. Cuando empecé a escribir sólo tenía en mente el típico inicio, nudo y desenlace, y cuando empecé a desarrollarlo se me pasó por alto los datos que ellas me han proporcionado. Muchas gracias :D_


	7. RAB

**7**

**R.A.B**

Los días pasaban y Dorcas estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Regulus estaba distante y aún no había devuelto el guardapelo, y Dorcas no sabía cuánto tardaría el Señor Tenebroso en descubrir la desaparición del guardapelo. Regulus no parecía tener mucha prisa en enmendar el error que había cometido.

Y después estaba la cruda realidad. Regulus la amaba. Sentía amor por ella. ¿Acaso ella lo quería a él? ¿Sentía lo mismo? Desde luego no era Caradoc, y desde luego sentía algo distinto a lo que sentía por Caradoc. Pero ahora tenía asuntos más urgentes. Ese guardapelo guardaba una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso, lo que le ataba al mundo de los vivos aunque fuese asesinado. Si lo destruía, quizás lo volviese más vulnerable. Pero el problema era que Regulus lo protegía día y noche.

No obstante, decidió arriesgarse. Podía jugar la baza del enamoramiento. Si Regulus la quería, no sería capaz de hacerla daño. Ya se lo había demostrado. Por la noche, volvió a Grimmauld Place y entró sigilosamente en la casa. Accedió al salón y llegó hasta la vitrina donde, efectivamente, reposaba el guardapelo, donde Regulus lo había dejado. Abrió la puerta de cristal y cogió el guardapelo por la cadena.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó alguien detrás de él. Regulus.

―Me lo voy a llevar. Voy a destruirlo.

Regulus sacó su varita y la apuntó al corazón.

―No vas a hacer tal cosa. Ese objeto guarda una parte del alma del Señor Tenebroso.

―Razón de más para destruirla.

―¿Acaso crees que es tan fácil destruir un Horrocrux? Es magia muy poderosa. Se necesita pues un arma muy poderosa para destruirlo.

Dorcas miraba fijamente a Regulus. Empezaba a dudar de que Regulus no fuese a matarla. En su cara se podía ver su fervor por el Señor Tenebroso. De repente hubo un enorme estallido. Los dos salieron al vestíbulo. La estancia comenzó a temblar, como si se estuviese produciendo un terremoto. De repente, las ventanas se oscurecieron. Entonces, una gran sombra entró por la puerta, que voló por los aires, y por las ventanas, que se hicieron añicos. La sombra se extendió por suelo, techo y paredes y despedía un terrible grito de furia. Instintivamente, Dorcas se pegó a Regulus para que la protegiese, y este la rodeó con sus brazos.

La sombra fue haciéndose más pequeña hasta que tomó forma humana, la del Señor Tenebroso. El rellano entero había sido arrasado.

―Bueno, no he tenido que buscar demasiado. Evidentemente estaba aquí. Dime, Regulus, ¿cómo ha conseguido tu elfo doméstico escapar de la cueva?

―Mi… Mi señor, todo ha sido un profundo error. Devolveremos el guardapelo a su sitio.

―¡No! No lo haremos. Vamos a destruirlo… ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

La maldición asesina voló hasta el Señor Tenebroso, pero este se materializó de nuevo en una sombra por la que pasó el rayo verde sin que nada le hiciese. Al instante, volvía a ser un hombre. En su rostro podía verse una furia inmensa.

―Dorcas… En el fondo siempre supe que me traicionarías.

Dio un fuerte grito y una sombra negra salió de su mano, golpeando en Dorcas y haciendo que saliese disparada y golpease contra una pequeña mesa.

―¡No! ―gritó Regulus y corrió hacia el Señor Tenebroso para arrollarlo, pero una nueva sombra envolvió al mortífago, también haciéndolo salir despedido hacia donde estaba Dorcas.

―Vaya, vaya, vaya… ¿Qué les pasa últimamente a mis mortífagos, que sienten amor? ¿Dime Regulus, suplicarás que no la mate?

Regulus no sabía a qué se refería su señor, pero sacó su varita y apuntó hacia él, aun a sabiendas de que era una locura enfrentarse a semejante mago oscuro.

―¡_Expulso_!

El hechizo fue perfectamente neutralizado por su enemigo, pero aprovechó para ayudar a Dorcas a levantarse y salir de allí. Sabía que no tenía escapatoria, pero debía hacer algo. Sin embargo, el Señor Tenebroso les llevaba ventaja, porque ahora, de nuevo como una gran sombra oscura, los persiguió, arrasando con todo lo que encontraba. Al final de un pasillo, Dorcas y Regulus no encontraron pasillo, pues Él les cortaba el paso.

Abrazados, se miraron un momento. Y se besaron. Y fue un beso de despedida, porque sabían que había llegado el final. Dorcas sabía que había llegado el final. Ahora pasaría al otro lado y los vería a todos: Caradoc, Marlene… Regulus.

La sombra voló fuertemente entre ellos, y por un momento el mundo pareció una negrura total, hasta que una gran fuerza los separó. Entonces, alguien cogió a Dorcas por el cuello y lo obligó a mirar a Regulus.

―Has perdido, Regulus… ―apuntó con la varita a la nuca de Dorcas ―. _Avada _Kedavra ―el cuerpo de Dorcas cayó al suelo, sin vida. Regulus vio ocurrir todo a cámara lenta, la maldición golpeando en Dorcas, su cuerpo cayendo inanimado, el Señor Tenebroso sonriendo macabramente. Se acercó hasta él y lo cogió fuertemente por la cara ―. Y ahora escúchame bien. No soy partidario de derramar sangre mágica, así que te propongo un plan. Devuelve ese guardapelo al lugar que le corresponde y podré perdonarte. Desaparece y te prometo que te buscaré, te encontraré… y te mataré.

Soltó con desprecio a Regulus y se desapareció. Por su parte, el joven mortífago se arrastró hasta el cuerpo sin vida de Dorcas y la cogió entre sus brazos, no pudiendo evitar llorar.

―¿Amo? ―preguntó Kreacher, que acababa de aparecer.

―Kreacher… voy a salir.

Se desapareció junto al cuerpo de Dorcas. Minutos después estaba en una habitación con Dumbledore y Sirius Black. El cuerpo de Dorcas yacía sobre una mesa, cubierta por una manta.

―Gracias por traer el cuerpo. ¿Quién fue? ―preguntó Dumbledore.

―El Señor Tenebroso. ¿Puedo hablar un momento con usted? A solas ―dijo Regulus mirando a Sirius. No quería que estuviese allí.

―Por supuesto. Sirius, avisa a los demás.

Sirius Black se marchó y Dumbledore y Regulus se quedaron sólos.

―Hay algo que tengo que contarle.

―Te escucho.

Regulus caminó por la habitación, rodeando el cadáver de Dorcas.

―El Señor Tenebroso ha creado un Horrocrux ―dijo él. Dumbledore se sorprendió ante aquella revelación ―. Esa es la razón por la que ha matado a Dorcas. Porque ha descubierto su secreto.

―¿Y dónde está ese Horrocrux?

―Sólo yo lo sé. Y sólo yo me encargaré de él. Pero tengo que preguntarle algo. El Señor Tenebroso me ha confiado la devolución del guardapelo. Si lo hago, me perdonará. Pero ha matado a la persona que más quería, ¿por qué cree que voy a obedecerle?

―Lord Voldemort desconoce lo que es el amor, Regulus. Él no cree que vayas a hacer una locura por amor, simplemente cree que vas a obedecerle. Dime, ¿vas a obedecerle? ―Regulus negó con la cabeza ―. Te mataré si no lo haces.

―No me importa. Ha acabado con lo que yo más quería. ¿Qué me queda por lo que luchar?

―El amor es la magia más poderosa del mundo, Regulus Black. Siento que todo esto haya acabado así. Te deseo suerte.

―Gracias.

Se marchó de allí echando un último vistazo al cuerpo sin vida de Dorcas. Minutos después, estaba en el islote de la cueva del guardapelo, el cual llevaba colgando en una mano. Kreacher estaba a su lado.

―Kreacher, prométeme que pase lo que pase, cumplirás mis órdenes.

―Kreacher lo hará, amo ―dijo el elfo doméstico sin dudar en ningún momento.

Regulus se arrodilló y puso el guardapelo en el suelo. Sacó su varita y dijo:

―_Geminio_.

El guardapelo se duplicó, siendo uno exactamente igual al otro. Regulus abrió la réplica y sacó una nota del bolsillo de su túnica. La abrió y la miró por última vez:

_Al Señor Oscuro._

_Sé que llevaré mucho tiempo muerto cuando leas esto, pero quiero que sepas que fui yo quien descubrió tu secreto. He robado el auténtico Horrocrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible._

_Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando te planten cara serás mortal una vez más._

_R. A. B._

Dobló de nuevo el papel y lo guardó en el guardapelo falso. Entonces cogió el auténtico y miró a Kreacher.

―Toma esto. Te ordeno que a partir de ahora centres todos tus esfuerzos en destruir este objeto que te entrego, ¿de acuerdo?

―Kreacher lo hará, amo.

―Ahora voy a beberme esa poción de ahí, posiblemente necesite tu ayuda. Cuando acabe de hacerlo, cogerás este objeto ―y tomó el guardapelo falso ―y lo depositarás en el interior de la vasija, ¿entendido?

―Kreacher lo hará, amo.

―Y cuando dejes ese objeto en la vasija, quiero que ante todo no trates de detenerme ni salvarme por lo que haré, ¿de acuerdo?

―Kreacher no lo hará… No lo detendrá.

Regulus se levantó y ambos caminaron hasta la vasija. Lentamente, Regulus fue bebiendo la poción. En su momento, fue Kreacher quien lo ayudó a beber copa a copa hasta que no quedó poción. Regulus tuvo que revivir su peor recuerdo, la muerte de Dorcas.

―Cumple… cumple con lo ordenado… Kreacher ―masculló Regulus.

Así lo hizo el elfo, que depositó el guardapelo dentro de la vasija, la cual se llenó otra vez de poción.

―Ya está, amo. Kreacher lo ha hecho.

―Muy… Muy bien, Kreacher. Eres un gran sirviente. Voy a echarte de menos…

―¿Amo? ―Regulus se levantó y caminó tambaleando hasta la orilla del lago ―. Amo, ¿a dónde vais?

―Sólo… tengo sed, Kreacher. Sólo tengo sed.

Llegó hasta la orilla y se volvió para ver una última vez a su elfo doméstico. Entonces se dejó caer hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos. Su cuerpo produjo un fuerte chapoteo.

―¡Amo, no! ―gritó Kreacher y corrió hasta él, pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar al agua para sacarlo, simplemente no pudo hacerlo, como si una magia muy poderosa, la magia de los elfos, le impidiese violar la orden que su amo le había dado.

Por un momento, Regulus flotó sobre el agua, tranquilo y sereno, pero entonces, decenas de brazos se alzaron de entre las aguas y lo aprisionaron, cogiéndole de brazos, piernas o del cuello. En menos de unos segundos, el cuerpo de Regulus Black desapareció entre las oscuras aguas, arrastrado por decenas de cadáveres, para así morir al fin.

Kreacher observó la escena consternado, pero entonces cogió el guardapelo que colgaba de su cuello, el auténtico guardapelo y lo miró. Todavía le quedaba una última orden de su amo por cumplir. Se desapareció de la cueva sabiendo que jamás volvería allí.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí, un anciano se apareció en medio de la calle desierta, ante la casa. Entró en el pequeño jardín y esperó. Un hombre con el pelo azabache y gafas de montura negra y redondeada salió de la casa.

―Buenas noches, Albus.

―Buenas noches, James. ¿Interrumpo?

―Oh, no. Lily ha ido a acostar a Harry. Ya es tarde y tiene que descansar.

―¿Ha ido todo bien? ¿Algún problema hoy?

―Nada malo, tranquilo.

Caminaron por el jardín, a oscuras.

―Sigo pensando que sería mejor que yo fuese el Guardián. No es que desconfíe del señor Pettigrew.

―Peter es perfecto, Albus. Él es el Guardián que necesitamos ―el anciano no se lo discutió y zanjó el tema ―. ¿Sabes que ha ocurrido al final? Sirius no quiere decirme nada.

―Me temo que Regulus Black ha abandonado este mundo. Se lo he comunicado personalmente a Sirius.

―¿Ha preferido sacrificarse… por amor?

―El amor… una magia que nos envuelve a todos, James. Y nos hace cometer las mayores locuras… y los desafíos más grandes. Regulus Black ha hecho lo que tenía que hacer. Como predije, estaba destinado a hacer grandes cosas… y así ha sido.

―¿Se sabe algo de Caradoc?

―Me imagino que Dorcas sabía qué fue de Caradoc, pero murió antes de que pudiese decirnos nada. Es de suponer que el señor Dearborn ha muerto también.

Permanecieron en silencio un momento.

―Se hace tarde, será mejor que vaya a darle un beso de buenas noches a Harry. Buenas noches, Albus.

―Buenas noches, James. Y feliz Halloween.

―Feliz Halloween a ti también, Albus.

James Potter entró en la casa y cerró la puerta. Albus Dumbledore inspeccionó la calle por última vez y se desapareció. Ni siquiera se percató de la sombra que había entre los árboles del bosque cercano y que ahora se aproximaba a la casa.

FIN

* * *

_Y aquí se acaba la cosa. De nuevo agradezco todos los reviews recibidos, los follows, los favs… Gracias :D Para terminar, bueno, he querido mantener un poco el canon (a pesar del tremendo error de los Black) y efectivamente Dorcas muere a manos de Voldemort, lo que pasa es que jamás se sabrá por qué. Yo quiero creer que o bien por ser espía de Dumbledore o bien por descubrir el secreto del guardapelo. La muerte de Regulus en la cueva, he querido utilizar la idea de las órdenes para Kreacher y cómo en un momento no puede salvar a su amo porque esa orden se lo impide. Un saludo a todxs _


End file.
